Thank you
by Emiya Shirou
Summary: Link is a Knight, but completely feels otherwise, at the moment he tends to completely lose himself. Zelda takes the upper hand to bring him what he truly desires.


**The idea came up to me after reading the Oracle of Seasons official Manga. I haven't played the game itself. I only eyed the art (a translated version). Anyway, I thought I could make a nice Little story about our knight and his desire to meet you-know-who again.. **

**R&R please, I need the feedback. there will only be two chapters.**

_**Thank you, Link.**_

_**You've found it, haven't you? What you truly want to do...**_

_**The you of now is the true you.**_

_**Rather than running from the hardships, you ran straight toward them**_

_**You are a true hero.**_

The thoughts were flying through his mind, he raised his eyebrows and faced the sky to gain some more physical awareness. Lazily, he moved his head back.

He looked down at his shield, marked with the Triforce, the proof of him being a Knight of the Royal Family of Hyrule, without it you couldn't tell, his age and childlike appearance was not the one of a regular knight. Only sixteen years he had existed, though the boy had endured more hardships than any veteran knight in Hyrule.

Still everyone knew who he was, everyone in Hyrule and the far land of Holodrum admired him. he was so young yet so great, so famous. He never strayed too far from his hometown, although each visitor seemed to recognize him at a simple glance, even without the recognition aid from his shield.

He hated it.

He hated being watched at every time he passed through town, he hated melting every girl he glanced at. Worse, he dreaded being a knight, only living to serve the people 'beneath' him, though it felt they were living above him. Their daily routine, their simplicity, their form of life based on repentance, one he had once lead too. It just seemed to be much more satisfying than his current situation. His life involved nothing. Nothing to repeat, nothing to live on to. He missed that elemental part of life, the essence making your life worth living.

His sword, It was made by the Royal sword creator of Hyrule Castle. It was one of his finest works. Following the man's own words five years of his life was taken to recreate it. Yes recreate, his sword was a reincarnation of the legendary Biggorons sword. The most powerful sword ever created by a Hyrulean being. The mighty blade once kept treasure by the Gorons, the rock eating creatures living up several mountains in Hyrule. It was long, strong and above all, unbreakable.

But he detested it.

He couldn't even wield it. It was too big for him to prove a good ally in combat, fictional combat as Sir Link had never needed to use any of his weapons outside of threatening. No, he rather used the sword his grandfather entrusted him, the small training sword the old man wanted him to have and train with, He never replaced it for the family's proud, the Giant's Knife. For the same reason he didn't like the Biggorons sword. but after rejecting his father's offer he could not bare to reject the Royal Family, causing him to be fed up with the most powerful sword of Hyrule, outside of the myth called the Master sword. He felt like despising all the effort the creator had put into it and betraying the Royal Family as he was watching the sword resting in its sheathe tied on Epona's saddle belt.

Link wasn't wearing any form of body protection. Armour he would just be dragging with him behind his back. He had gotten leather body protection from his family but didn't bother looking at it. His grandfather often scolded him for not having the right appearance, unlike his ancestors he was not being the Knight the man had pictured. Link retorted with the arguments that he should be happy for him to even be the a knight and that the family's lineage of noble men had not died out...yet..

He doubted if this was really the true him, was he really destined to be a great protector of the Hylian kind? He was questioning his current existence as he was questioning many things. She said it was his faith, everybody remembered him that too when he asked them their thoughts, sometimes receiving surprised looks.

Link wanted to stop thinking about it. It would torment his mind. It would diminish his confidence to eventually send him into the abyss of depression, at the age of a mere teenager.

The birds were filling up the silence in the late morning. He wondered if they would ever stop their meaningless fluting. He had become accustomed to this place. A large solemn tree providing shade to the back of the small community building in town, where religious meetings were regularly held. There usually wasn't anybody around at this time.

After being officially declared a knight. He was sent back to his hometown, back to his roots. He could be the nobleman of the region he grew up in. Since his father disappeared even before Link was born, there was nobody left to protect the town, for as far as it needed that protection.

No, this was not the true him, it definitely wasn't.

He was sad, lonely, he felt devastated, as if he had worked all day for a miserable salary, while the opposite was the situation.

_**No matter how small a life, you, who has such a kind disposition, cherish it**_

_**You have the courage to stand up and protect it**_

Then why did he feel so deserted, why did he feel so unhappy. He was the one to protect the people. To protect their happiness, but how could he defend it if he had none of his own to begin with...

Link sighed. He reached for his shield next to him and pulled his body up to stretch out his resting muscles, leaving himself with a tired feeling. He walked over to Epona, his horse. She was given to him by the Royal Family after the official declaration on the castle. After all, who is a knight without a horse. And Link was spoiled with his horse. Just like his sword it was the finest the Royal family had to offer him. He deserved it, they stated.

He petted Epona's snout lightly, ruffling her manes as he walked to her side and raised himself up on the saddle.

"Sir! Sir Link, hold on Sir, SIR!!"

Link turned his head and forcefully stopped the horse, allowing a servant of the Royal Family to close in. he stumbled and came to a stop close near the horse, heavily panting out of exhaustion due to keeping up with the horse. He Immediately saluted when link looked down on him.

"At ease" Link commanded, "what have you got to tell me in such a rush?"

The servant was following orders, falling down to his knees again and repeated the panting process, he seemed so tired link was starting to think of proposing some more physical training for these attendants to their superiors.

"I..I've got a message for you Sir, it's from her Highness Princess Zelda herself" he said holding up a grey piece of paper with the Royal Family's crest on it.

"Well I am honoured" Link automatically responded, elegantly grabbing the letter from the attendant's hefted hand. Even for knights it was still a major honour to receive personal attention from the Princess. Pulling the knot of the ribbon it untied easily.

-

_To Sir Link the Knight._

_Link, I am writing you this letter because we need to talk._

_I haven't been able to sleep very well these days. I have been experiencing several similar nightmares. No Link, do not worry about me, there is nothing wrong with me, but I know this has something to do with you. _

_I will explain it all to you, you must go to the castle courtyard. Come to the castle and show the guards this letter. They will guide you._

_Royal regards,_

_Zelda, Princess of Hyrule._

_-_

Link refolded the letter and pushed it under his belt. "When did you leave the castle?" Link asked the messenger. "I was sent to bring you the letter yesterday morning sir, I have been looking to find you since sunrise sir, I was guided by..." But he was interrupted by Link raising his hand. He had familiarized with having authority over adult people and Link seemed confident enough for them not to question him.

"Thank you" Link lowered his hand "You can stay in town over night" The messenger nodded as if it were orders.

"Well Epona, seems we have a change of plans, we are headed to Hyrule castle" Link said, as he directed the horse in the right direction. He rode off leaving the messenger behind in a cloud of dust. Link was going to his residence to prepare for the journey. It took the attendant a day to get here and although Link had a very fast meaning of transportation, Epona. he wouldn't leave unprepared.

His premises did not involve something great like a keep or castle. It was just a small town and there was never a need for a great palace, not for the inhabitants nor for the family of knights themselves. Of course he and his family still owned a huge building, containing lots of empty rooms the three headed family would never be able to fill up. Dark, deserted rooms. the attic providing enough empty space for another household. a giant cellar occupied by lots of wine barrels, few were property of the family as the cellar was treated as public. There were enough places for link to hide with his stressed mind, but his grandmother was always able to pinpoint his location, wherever he went, behind the staircase, down the cellar, dark corners of the attic or just the random place at hand. She would not let him escape, she would not let him distance as long as he was on the premises.

Epona was left outside the barn, Link was going to leave right away. No point in hesitating or refusing, was his excuse. The Princess wanted to see him personal and Link involuntarily degraded the honour like he couldn't care less. He chuckled at the thought, while moving up the staircase not bothering to greet his elders, though his eyes couldn't have possibly missed their questioning looks.

His room wasn't anything impressive, consisting out of a big, deep bed centered against the back wall. A cupboard on the side containing his clothing, detested leather armour positioned on top of it, untouched, unnoticed. Link ran his fingers through his blonde locks of hair while entering the room. He figured he should change his sloppy clothing to something less worn out.

Weapons? would he need any weapons, A drawer near the bottom of his cupboard contained some replenishments, A crossbow from the local armourer, it had been there just as deserted as his armour. Link shoved the drawer further towards him to see if there was anything useful inside. No weapons, only a few arrows and a dusted necklace. His hand entered the drawer and grabbed the necklace. Dust stove up causing him to dodge and fall back.

He examined the necklace, trying to recall its origin. It was made of a yellow coloured metal, a red glistering stone attached to it. He had gotten it from her...

"Link?" Echoed a voice from down the stairs. "What are you doing Link?"

"Meddlesome human" Link sighed, he closed the drawer but kept the necklace outside. dropping it inside a bag laying next to his bed. "Nothing important grandma" Link answered loudly. He quickly changed with the knowledge it wouldn't be far off before grandma's meddlesomeness would make her check him out. He grabbed the bag not caring about what was inside, outside of some rupees.

His grandmother was halfway the staircase when Link emerged from the top. "Gotta go" Link shortly said before the elderly woman could bring out a word. "I m off to the castle for some days, I am summoned" He continued, leaving the hallway not waiting for any response.

He was settled in his mind while Epona rode him to Hyrule Castle, as usually thinking about his upcoming depression and how miserable he felt. He was given the opportunity, Epona needed no guidance when it's about going back to the castle. After all its where the horse was born and raised.

Link was just constantly looking at his 'birthmark'.

_**It's not that you are fighting with the power of the Triforce.**_

_**The power that you have within yourself is what called forth the Triforce's power.**_

_**That is the true meaning of the mark on your hand.**_

He sighed, he may have the power of the Sacred Triangle, but it did not benefit him in any way, nor would he be allowed to use it for his own personal good.

"Useless thing" Link scolded the mark on his hand.

Zelda was probably going to send him on some 'knight quest' somewhere, to go arrest some rioters, to make use of the noble knight's services to protect the land of Hyrule...

How much of a honour his job was, honourable enough for him to hate it, as the voyage continued he started to feel worse about going to the castle. his noble mood had been quickly reversed to his 'normal' sad mood, and he even came to a point considering to turn around and go back. Ominous clouds were luring over the red horizon, luckily the castle town was already within sight range, allowing him to escape the heavy downpour in the safe haven. It was almost midnight, he barely made it before the drawbridge was shut. The night had to be spent in a tavern.

The next morning the market opened very early as usual, housewives getting fresh bread from the baker, fishmongers promoting their overnight fishing. All the rumour outside woke Link awfully early for his doing, he stretched out, yawning, in the stiff bed and slowly rose his body. The lone window providing light faced the marketplace. Lazily he shuffled towards the window, running his fingers through his knotted hair.

The sound of footsteps approaching drew him away from the window, but they were just passing by. Link found his bag beneath his bed, the necklace freely dangling out, remembering him.

He stood before the gate, showing the guards the letter to giving him clearance ,but it was not necessary, he was well known among the guards. A sixteen year old knight is a thing to talk or at least know about.

"Continue your way, Sir Link!" the guard loudly said while he had the gate opened.

Link did not respond and quickly moved ahead, to his surprise the second gate which would allow you into the castle went just as easy, the guard saluted him and opened the gate without Link having to say a word.

He rode around the moat towards the drawbridge granting access to the castle.

Epona's duty was over from this point. he had to leave her outside the castle by command of the Guard knights patrolling the drawbridge, his sword also needed to be handed in.

The guard knights were the highest ranked among all knights, they were about twice Link's length, wearing heavy armor and all were equipped with swords comparable to Link's Biggoron's sword. along with a large shiny shield, although they didn't seem to need it because there had never been a sword that was able of penetrating the heavy body Armor.

Link proudly showed the letter to one of them. He growled, then nodded and summoned the drawbridge to be lowered.

What was next was a huge hall with stairs leading to all directions. it was lighted by 3 massive chandeliers supported by the giant windows next to the drawbridge opening, Link had no clue where to go but he was told that the guards would guide him as long as he had that letter. He went searching for the nearest life-form to lead him to his destination. Not seeing anything at first sight, he moved up the main stairs in the middle of the hall finding a Junction at the end.

He was in another hallway turned 90 degrees towards the first one, there were large windows on the side link was looking to. the other side a guard facing each giant window. Link wanted to move on to look through one of the windows, but was stopped by a sudden hand touching him on his shoulder.

"Excuse me sir" A manly voice said. "What is your business here?"

A guard had noticed Link but offered hospitality instead of usual suspiciousness. He knew the guy would have clearance since the Guard Knights let him pass.

"Nothing!!" Link suddenly exclaimed as he manically ran forward to release himself from the hand. The knight turned around to face his stalker, who was inspecting his front side now.

"I think otherwise!" he replied "You have the letter?"

Link, still trying to understand why he just had that outburst, shoved the piece of paper from under his belt and handed it over to the armoured man.

"Follow me please" The guardian said after sighting the crest on the letter, giving a hand signal towards another staircase, leading back to the first floor. The guard leaded and Link distantly followed him, He passed a corner and when link did the same, The guard was standing near a large glass door, reflecting light upon his armour.

"This way please" he said while raising a hand in the direction of the huge door, which was slowly opening without any physical help.

"Um, thanks!" Link said while passing, the receiver nodded, keeping his hand raised till link had entered the area behind the glass. the door closed and Link's guide walked back to his position.

Link was in the courtyard, he could tell from his earlier visits here, almost all Royal Celebrations were held here. and though the place was different now without all the party slumbers, he still recognized it easily. A large cenotaph, dedicated to fallen Hylian soldiers, was centered in the large area. The boy stepped over the small stone bridge providing passage over the small artificially generated stream moving around the high walls. At sighting it, Link tried to figure why he didn't bother using the back entrance instead of taking the risk to get lost in the giant hallways, corridors and staircases of the castle.

"I m glad you have finally come" A voice spoke from behind. Zelda's voice.

Link turned around to face Zelda, standing near the door he had just walked through

"Oh I am so sorry Princess, I must have missed you while entering" Link replied humbly.

"It's Ok Link, would you come over here?" Zelda said while pointing towards two chairs positioned near each other. Link nodded in approval.

Zelda sat down in the back chair, or throne, and directed link into the other one with her warm eyes. Link sat down in the soft red chair, after putting down his shield next to it.

Zelda was still looking at him with her following eyes, "Well.." Link tried to finish his sentence but was interrupted by Zelda.

"You know why you are here?" She asked

"Yes, the Princess has summoned me to come over here to have a talk with her" Link answered a little arrogant.

"Well" The princess continued "I want to get this straight, this isn't something like a common Knight task or anything alike, I know you are not feeling quite the knight everybody sees in you"

"What could you possibly know?" Link said bluntly, recalling the fact the princess lived a sheltered life in the castle while he was out there on the other side of the great field.

Zelda opened her mouth to respond,

"Link...You do not feel like the one I have made you after you saved Holodrum, you are not the knight everybody sees in you, and still sees in you. You are not like the other knights, your a kid, but you are not like the other children of your age, you don't share their happiness, nor do you share the knights' pride and proud that usually comes with the duty. you feel devastated as you look at the children playing with their toys, you feel tormented seeing a fellow knight on his duties. for Din's sake you don't even have anyone to support you through the miserable life you lead now"

She drew Link's attention by mentioning a Goddess in her story, she never did that before, that attention also made him hear the last sentence very well.

Her voice started to darken,

"I have had dreams, better called Nightmares showing me all this, though they weren't very clear it was undeniable that it was all about you. You are the only one fitting in the picture, and you are the only one which would be referred to in my dreams, the Triforce Mark proves it. When you are in trouble, I get to know it, I sense it. It's the same situation as when I felt Din from Holodrum being in trouble, we share the same connection.

She stopped speaking, giving Link time to think about the speech she just gave him.

It was all true, she exactly described how he felt, he raised his head towards her as he thought about it, she knew it, she knew it all. He felt a strange cold going up his spine at recalling her last sentence.

He wanted to deny it, as if he wanted to just put it somewhere in a dark corner of his mind, he didn't need anyone to interfere in his own person business.

"No, that's not.."

But again he did not get the opportunity to finish his sentence.

"Link, Remember why you are a knight, why you are who you are right now, why I wanted you to be the one you are now."

_**Your heroic and kind nature**_

_**that cares for all living things**_

_**Became the light that defeated the darkness**_

_**that day...**_

He remembered, it was assumed to be the true him, it was the true him, it was..

Link couldn't deny it anymore. he was not the knight everybody saw in him. how bad he wanted everyone to like him, as a knight.

"No..."

"Yes Link, I know how you feel, You almost make me feel the same way. I don't want to hear about you wander around Hyrule in a state like that anymore, I don't want you to space out from everyone like that"

Burning tears starting to fill Link's eyes. he wanted to fawn over her, to tell her everything, to relieve himself of all the hate and sadness buckled up inside him. But he managed to keep it inside to his own relief.

Zelda took a moment to catch Link's response to all of this, but she didn't need more than a short peek in his eyes to see that what she was telling was the truth. She raised her arm and put the back of her hand right in front of Link, waiting for his response.

Link tilted his head, and noticed the hand raised towards him. The boy re-evaluated his circumstances, finding himself almost crying in front of the very Princess. He closed his eyes, and opened them slightly. He was now looking directly in her eyes before accommodating his view and noticing the Triforce mark on the hand she raised.

"Link..."

"Yes Princess" He replied hiding his feelings.

"Please kneel down in front of me"

Link didn't have a clue why, but he figured it would be the best just to comply. What was the point disobeying her? He sat up, hesitating a bit before crossing the distance between his seat and her majestic chair, and then kneeled down still following her eyes with his.

"Now...Link, kiss my hand"

"Wha what?" Link exclaimed surprised by her command, but remained calm.

"Link you kiss my hand each time you meet me, No No its not because you didn't this time. I know what you want. I can sense it, I know I must help you climb out of the deep dark hole you have fallen into. I know the genesis of all your hardships, I have the opportunity to fix it right now, and on your behalf I am not going to let that opportunity fade away, I care for you Link, its because of the Triforce, we share a true bond, a connection that started to weaken because of your sadness. Just kiss my hand please, it is the easiest way to perform it."

"...uh oh...do you really...well...to perform what?" Link muttered, he was still in the position kneeled down before the Princess, her words made him feel vivid and knew he was expressing it. But he didn't care, he wanted to know.

"To.. make you happy" Zelda coldly responded, as if she hesitated a bit to say it. She raised her hand again.

"Of course..." Link replied shortly

"Link, please do it, its for your own good, you just have to kiss my hand, its nothing personal, but I cant...without both of our Triforce parts united..."

Link looked down to her hand. Bearing the same mark he carried around. The Royal Family emblem on her tender skin intrigued him. His marked hand moved to support hers.

"Now or never.." Zelda flustered. she closed her eyes for a second, raised her hand a little higher and reopened them..

She found Link fulfilling her request...

_**Rather than running from the hardships, you ran straight toward them**_

_**You are a true hero.**_


End file.
